


A Second Chance

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Actions have consequences? Who knew!, Gen, Guess where I found this? In the dumpster that never was., One Shot, Random & Short, Sharing a Body, Sort of..., What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A shattered Ventus finds refuge with a young Sora. Except this time, the damage done to his heart was much worse. A different outcome, a different path, a different life.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: anonymous





	A Second Chance

_"If you want, you can have half of my heart."_

_"...No, I just need to rest. Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?”_

_"Sure, if it'll make you feel better. I still want to help fix your heart though."_

_"If you gave me half of your heart, neither of us would ever be the same again. Are you sure you'd want to do that?"_

_"Absolutely!"_

_He didn't want to take advantage of someone he just met, especially someone so young, but…he was dying...and...he didn't want to die. He needed to save his friends, see the worlds again. It might be selfish, but he had so much to live for._

_"Okay, let's do it!"_

_And so they became one._

Simone couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different.

Maybe it was the appearance of blonde roots in her son's hair.

Maybe the way some of his spikes started to sweep upwards.

Maybe when he started insisting on everyone calling him Soren instead of Sora.

It wasn't a sudden change, it was gradual.

Before, he used to never question her when he was asked to do something. Now, he might pause before doing it and ask why.

Once in a while, she would catch him staring off into space and when she would ask what he was doing, he would say he was just thinking. When had he become so introspective?

Her son was different now, but he was still her son. That was all that mattered.

Riku wasn't quite sure what to think of Soren.

He was very much like his friend Sora.

But...he wasn't Sora.

The little boy he had grown up with had become someone else. And he didn't like that.

_Where did Sora go?_

Ever since that night, his friend had been acting strangely. Whenever they played pirates now, he always held the sword backward!

He just wanted his friend back.

Sometimes he wondered if it was his fault for encouraging Sora to help that one evening.

If he hadn't said anything, his friend would still be himself. And yet…

_Was it really all that bad?_

Sora might not be quite the same person anymore; he was still Riku's friend though. Soren had made that very clear.

Maybe...maybe he could learn to like Soren too.

_Many years later…_

"What was Sora like?"

Riku paused in the middle of his spell.

"Huh? Did you say something about Soren?"

Kairi shook her head.

"No... _Sora._ What was he like when you were little?"

Riku blinked and seemed unsure for a moment before beginning to speak.

"Oh... Well...I don't quite remember as much as I'd like, but...he was kind. _Very kind._ Always had a smile on his face and was ready to help anyone in need. He had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. Whenever he had to deal with something difficult, he would persevere through it and figure things out. He didn't like giving up."

"...He sounded wonderful."

"He was...he really was."

Kairi looked at him for a long moment.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"...Yeah, I...I don't hate Ventus... Especially after learning more about his past. He...he didn't want to die... I still...have some moments though where I wish he and Sora had never met. Sora never got to grow up...not like he should've. Sometimes...when Soren smiles, _I still see him._ I know he's in there. Still so caring, still so ready to forgive, _still_ _so Sora._ And you know what? I'm happy for him. He found another friend...one he just happens to be closer to than others."

Kairi smiled.

"I'm sure he would be happy to know that you're still thinking of him."

"Yeah… Let's get back to practicing. You still need to work on your Firaga some more."

She stuck her tongue out but readied her keyblade anyway.

Watching their practice session from afar, someone grinned while another cried.

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago,  
> I used to be like you,
> 
> All by myself, all alone,  
> unsure of what to do,
> 
> Then they came along,  
> and offered me half their heart,
> 
> Ever since that fateful day,  
> we’ve never been apart...


End file.
